The Avengers in Sonic Style
Marvel's The Avengers is a 2012 American superhero film produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. The film is scripted and directed by Joss Whedon and features an ensemble cast that includes Shadow the Hedgehog as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Sonic the Hedgehog as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tails as Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Silver the Hedgehog as Thor, Rouge the Bat as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Vector the Crocodile as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Mephiles the Dark as Loki and Espio the Chameleon as Nick Fury. In the film, Nick Fury recruits Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk and Thor to form a team that must stop Thor's adoptive brother Loki from subjugating Earth. Plot The Asgardian Loki (Mephiles) encounters the Other, the leader of an extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri. In exchange for retrieving the Tesseract,2 a powerful energy source of unknown potential, the Other promises Loki a Chitauri army with which he can subjugate the Earth. Nick Fury and his lieutenant, Agent Maria Hill arrive at a remote research facility during an evacuation, where physicist Dr. Erik Selvig is leading a research team experimenting on the Tesseract. Agent Phil Coulson explains that the object has begun radiating an unusual form of energy. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a wormhole, allowing Loki to reach Earth. Loki takes the Tesseract and uses his scepter to enslave Selvig and several agents including Clint Barton (Vector) to aid him in his getaway. In response to the attack, Fury reactivates the "Avengers Initiative". Agent Natasha Romanoff (Rouge) is sent to Calcutta to recruit Dr. Bruce Banner (Tails) to trace the Tesseract through its gamma radiation emissions. Coulson visits Tony Stark (Shadow) to have him review Selvig's research, and Fury approaches Steve Rogers (Sonic) with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract. While Barton steals iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract's power, Loki causes a distraction in Stuttgart leading to a confrontation with Rogers, Stark, and Romanoff that ends with Loki's surrender. While Loki is being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor (Espio), his adoptive brother, arrives and frees him hoping to convince him to abandon his plan and return to Asgard. After a confrontation with Stark and Rogers, Thor agrees to take Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying aircraft carrier, the Helicarrier. There Loki is imprisoned while scientists Banner and Stark attempt to locate the Tesseract. The Avengers become divided, both over how to approach Loki and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to harness the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extraterrestrials. As the group argues, Barton and Loki's other possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines in flight and causing Banner to transform into the Hulk. Stark and Rogers try to restart the damaged engine and Thor attempts to stop the Hulk's rampage. Romanoff fights Barton and knocks him unconscious, breaking Loki's mind control. Loki escapes after killing Coulson and ejecting Thor from the airship, while the Hulk falls to the ground after attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet. Fury uses Coulson's death to motivate the Avengers into working as a team. Stark and Rogers realize that simply defeating them will not be enough for Loki; he needs to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Loki uses the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device Selvig built, to open a wormhole above Stark Tower to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching his invasion. The Avengers rally in defense of New York City, the wormhole's location, but quickly realize that they'll be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri descend upon Earth. Banner transforms into the Hulk, and together with Rogers, Stark, Thor, Barton and Romanoff, they battle the Chitauri while evacuating civilians. The Hulk goes after Loki and beats him into submission. Romanoff makes her way to the wormhole, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's scepter can be used to close the wormhole. Meanwhile, Fury's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Stark intercepts the missile and takes it through the wormhole toward the Chitauri fleet. The missile detonates, destroying the Chitauri's mothership and leaving their forces disabled on Earth. Stark's suit runs out of power and he falls back through the wormhole, but the Hulk saves him from crashing to the ground. Romanoff deactivates the wormhole to prevent further invasion. In the aftermath, Thor returns Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard. Fury expresses confidence that the Avengers will return if and when they are needed. In the first of two post-credits scenes, the Other confers with his master3 about the attack on Earth and humanity's resistance; in the second, the Avengers eat in silence at a shawarma restaurant. Cast Sonic was running.jpg|Sonic as Steve Rogers/Captain America|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Tony Stark/Iron Man|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Tails 3.jpg|Tails as Bruce Banner/The Fox|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Silver the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Silver as Thor|link=Silver the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow|link=Rouge the Bat Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Clint Barto /Hawkeye|link=Vector the Crocodile Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Loki|link=Mephiles the Dark Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as Nick Fury|link=Espio the Chameleon Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Silver Style Movies Category:Rouge Style Movies Category:Tails Style Movies Category:Fanmade Movies